


twilight healing

by holyhoax



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, i cant decide if this is set before they get together or while they Are, just some cowboy boyfriends taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhoax/pseuds/holyhoax
Summary: “You shouldn’t have gone by yourself.”"I don't need a savior."or Charles fought some racists and gets fixed up by his boyfriend.





	twilight healing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to branch out and write more, so have any suggestions? Comment them or message me on tumblr!!! (url in end notes)

Charles silently rides back into their camp outside Rhodes late at night. It's so late that only Reverend Swanson remains awake, stumbling around the outskirts. Arthur himself had been sleeping, but Taima's tired snorts woke him. He lays there, at first, watching the other through barely open eyes. Charles hisses quietly as his feet hit the ground, palm pressed flat to his abdomen. Arthur is alert all at once, pushing himself up from his cot. He exits his tent and shuffles himself towards Charles, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Charles?", he whispers when he gets close enough. The other's head snaps towards the voice and his lips turn down at being caught. "You're bleedin', Charles." A large blood stain soaks up the area that Charles' hand is hiding and Arthur steps in close. He wraps his fingers delicately around the other's wrist but makes no other move.

"I know, Arthur. I'm fine.", he insists, though his voice doesn't hold it's usual firm conviction. 

He hesitates for only a moment before his grip tightens and he leads Charles back to his cot. He doesn't say anything, yet, just pushes on Charles' shoulders to get him to sit down. Then he turns to dig through his trunk, grabbing his first aid kit.

"The people in Rhodes weren't very friendly to some folks earlier. I couldn't let it slide. They had a knife, it just nicked me.", Charles explains, his voice a welcome distraction from Arthur's worry. "I finished it."

Arthur kneels in front of Charles and waits for him to lift his shirt. He feels relieved when he sees that it truly is just a nick. Charles clearly jumped away in time. He digs into the first aid bag and grabs a clean rag, snatches up his canteen and pours water onto it, before leaning in close to start gently wiping away the still sticky blood from Charles' skin. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

"I don't need a savior.", He grumbles, causing Arthur's ministrations to pause in alarm. "Now, hold on, that's not what-" "Stop." Charles interrupts after a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry, Arthur."

Charles places his palm on Arthur's arm, silently telling him to continue. Arthur stubbornly ignores the warmth it sends pulsing throughout him as he starts up again, forcing his gaze to stay on the cut and not stray.

It's quiet for a few tense moments, but maybe he's the only one that feels so tense. Why does he feel so tense? He can feel the other's eyes on his face and that warmth from before spreads up his throat.

"I won't go by myself anymore, alright?"

Arthur feels a smile tugging at his lips. "You'll come an' get me?"

"Yeah, I'll come and get you, Arthur." 

And when Arthur finally allows himself to meet the other's gaze, there's a mirrored smile already waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at westernot & holytwink


End file.
